Romeo & Juliet the Play
by Valentina Leono
Summary: Ok, i love this story so i made it with the Final Fantasy chars and Lunar, I know its suppost to go in the crossover section, but i was just too lazy ^^. Oh, and by the way, i didnt chose the chars to have the parts, i did a coin flip. R&R!!
1. Prolouge

  
  
  
The audition hall...  
  
Valentina: Ok, ok people line up... ::claps her hands::  
  
::everyone stands there still talking::  
  
Valentina: HEY! I SAID LINE UP AND I MEAN NOW!!  
  
Everyone: Yes ma'am!! ::rush into a line::  
  
Valentina: Ok, good. Now it was hard to pick the prefect Romeo and the best Juliet. So some of you will have to be in small parts, I'm sorry. Now...  
  
Nash: No your not, you like to torture us lot you dumb bitch! We have feelings you know, were much like you I a way, but not all of us are prefect. You see, our life can be brittle and shy, but people like you always find the way to break them, so if I'm an extra you can keep it what ever it is.  
  
Valentina: ...Nash?  
  
Nash: Yes?  
  
Valentina: Did you just say all that to change my mind on who to make Romeo?  
  
Nash: Uh...  
  
Valentina: I thought so, your cut. ::scratches his name off her list::  
  
Nash: damn it... ::walks out::  
  
Valentina: ok, anyone else like to talk?  
  
::everyone shakes their heads::  
  
Valentina: Ok then. Now, the roll of Lady Capulet is, Lemia.  
  
Lemia: Cool  
  
Valentina: The roll of Capulet is, Ghaleon.  
  
Ghaleon: Is that good?  
  
Valentina: yep, your Juliet's father.  
  
Ghaleon: ok then.  
  
Valentina: The roll of Montague is, Cid.  
  
Cid: Kick ass! I'm Rome-dorks father.  
  
Valentina: ok then, Aeris your going to be Lady Montague.  
  
Aeris: Eww, no way in hell I am being Cids wife!  
  
Cid: What? Am I that ugly?!  
  
Aeris: Yes!!  
  
Cid: Crap. ::lowers his head::  
  
Valentina: Aeris don't depress Cid, you can do that after the play. Ok, Alex your playing Paris.  
  
Alex: Paris? How can I play a city?  
  
Valentina: You ass, he's a kinsman to the damn prince! God, listen when I talk, ok?  
  
Alex: yes ma'am  
  
Valentina: Cloud, your playing Benvolio.  
  
Cloud: Ben who?  
  
:: she starts to grip the list in her hands as she looks to Cloud::  
  
Valentina: Benvolio...Romeo's cousin   
  
Cloud: Oh, ok now I remember, sorry.  
  
Valentina: yeah whatever. ::UN crumples the list and looks to it::  
Ok, Kyle you're Tybalt.  
  
Kyle: Hey, is he the guy who loves to fight?  
  
Valentina: Why yes! Well, at least someone listened.  
  
Kyle: listened to what? I took a wild guess.  
  
Valentina: ERRRRRR, never mind! Ok I'm to make this short! Ok, Dyne your second Capulet, Cait Sith, your Mercutio, Barret, your Sampson, Mel, your Gregory, Tifa...uh, have you ever played an old lady?  
  
Tifa: why you ask Ms Leono?  
  
Valentina: Uhhh, you'll be playing the Nurse.  
  
Tifa: WHA!!!!  
  
Valentina: I know, I know, but the Nurse is Shakespeare's most remembered character.  
  
Tifa: whatever.  
  
Valentina: Ok, Rufus your Peter. Sephiroth your Abraham, Tseng you're the Apothecary, Reno your Friar Laurence, Rude your Friar John, and for you Nall you're page.  
  
::everyone nods agreeing with there parts::  
  
Valentina: Ok, Jessica your Balthasar, and Vincent, congratulations your Romeo.  
  
Vincent: how did I get to be Romeo?  
  
Valentina: your acting was good so I thought you should be Romeo.  
  
Jessica: Wait, there lots more girls left...who's Juliet?  
  
::all the girls shriek jumping up and down waiting to have the love scene with Vincent::  
  
Valentina: I'm about to get to that. The one playing Juliet is...  
  
::a silence filled the hall::  
  
Valentina: Luna!  
  
::Luna jumps up and down screaming flinging her papers around. The girls mumbled words as she jumped::  
  
Valentina: ok then, we have to practice ever thing so lets go!!  
  
::Everyone nods and takes their scripts, and begins to start practice::   



	2. Act 1: scene 1

  
  
Opening day...  
  
::everyone was busy getting their costumes on and practicing their lines. Valentina walked around in her nice black and red dress, looking if they were ready to start to show::  
  
Valentina: Hey is my first scene cast done?  
  
Mia: No, we still need Xenobia who reads the Prologue.  
  
Valentina: Crap. XENOBIA!!  
  
::Xenobia walks up and looks to her::  
  
Xenobia: may I help you, Oh bitchy one?  
  
Valentina: Are you ready yet?  
  
Xenobia: yeah, yeah. When do I start?  
  
Valentina: once I am done talking.  
  
Xenobia: alrighty then, when ever you're ready.  
  
:: Valentina walks away and heads out to the stage stopping in the middle of it. The crowed clapped as she entered::  
  
Valentina: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Romeo & Juliet, By William Shakespeare.  
  
::she walks off the stage as the curtains lifted up. Xenobia walked up from the back room and stopped in the middle::  
  
Xenobia: Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;   
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
  
::she walks off the stage as the lights shine on the whole stage as Mel and Barret walk on the stage dressed in the cloths of fine colors and swords by their sides::  
  
Barret: Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals.  
  
Mel: No, for then we should be colliers.  
  
Barret: I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw.  
  
Mel: Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.  
  
Barret: I strike quickly, being moved.  
  
Mel: But thou art not quickly moved to strike.  
  
Barret: A dog of the house of Montague moves me.  
  
Mel: A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's.  
  
Barret: 'Tis true; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall and thrust his maids to the wall.  
  
::Barret laughs evil like::  
  
Mel: The quarrel is between our masters and us their men.  
  
Barret: 'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids; I will cut off their heads. ::he takes out his sword and swings it around::  
  
Mel: The head of the maids?  
  
Barret: Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; take it in what thou wilt.  
  
Mel: They must take it in sense that feel it.  
  
Barret: Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.  
  
Mel: ::laughs:: 'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy tool! Here comes two of the houses of Montagues.  
  
::Sephiroth and Jessica dress the same as Mel and Barret walk on the stage::  
  
Barret: My naked weapon is out: quarrel; I will back thee.  
  
Mel: How! Turn thy back and run?  
  
Barret: Fear me not.  
  
Mel: No, marry; I fear thee!  
  
Barret: Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin.  
  
Mel: I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list.  
  
Barret: Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it.  
  
::Barret turns to Sephiroth and Jessica biting his thumb and laughs. Sephiroth looks to him twitching, Jessica kicks him lightly::  
  
Sephiroth: Do you bite your thumb at us, s-sir?  
  
Barret: I do bite my thumb, sir.  
  
Sephiroth: Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?  
  
Barret: ::to Mel:: Is the law of our side, if I say ay?  
  
Mel: ::To Barret:: No.  
  
Barret: No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir; but I bite my thumb, sir.  
  
Mel: Do you quarrel, sir?  
  
Sephiroth: Quarrel, sir! No, sir?  
  
Barret: But if you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you.  
  
Sephiroth: No better.  
  
Barret: Well, sir.  
  
:: Cloud walks onto the stage::  
  
Mel: ::to Barret:: Say "better": here comes one of my master's kinsmen.  
  
Barret: yes, better, sir.  
  
Sephiroth: You lie.  
  
Barret: Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy swashing blow.  
  
::They all draw their swords and begin to fight. Barret fought with Sephiroth as Mel and Jessica fought as well::  
  
Cloud: Part fools! ::he draws and beats down their swords:: Put up your swords; you know not what you do.  
  
::Kyle walks on the stage with a nice black and purple silk suite and his sword already drawn::  
  
Kyle: What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death. ::he looks to the side of the stage and whispers:: was that good?  
  
::Valentina nods as Kyle turns back to Cloud::  
  
Cloud: I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, or manage it to part these men with me.  
  
Kyle: ::laughs:: What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word...as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. Have at thee, coward!!  
  
::Kyle attacks Cloud as they start to fight::  
  
:: Enter some others of the of the houses, who joins the fight; then enter the extras as the citizens and Peace Officers, with weapons::  
  
First Officer: Clubs, bills, and partisans! Strike! Beat them down! Down with Capulets! Down with Montagues!  
  
::Ghaleon enters the stage in a nightgown along with Lemia::  
  
Ghaleon: What noise is this!? Give me my long sword, ho!  
  
::Lemia stops Ghaleon before he takes out his sword::  
  
Lemia: A crutch, a crutch! Why call you for a sword?  
  
Ghaleon: My sword, I say! Old Montague is come, and flourishes his blade in spite of me.  
  
:: cid and Aeris walk on to the stage. Cid draws his sword at sight of Ghaleon::  
  
Cid: Thou villain Capulet! ::He heads towards him, but aeris grabs Cids arm and holds him back:: Hold me not, let me go!  
  
Aeris: Thou shalt not stir one foot to seek a foe.  
  
::Mia as the prince ( sorry I forgot to add that) with two attendants::  
  
Mia: Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbor-stained steel- will they not hear? What, ho! You men, you beasts, that quench the fire of your pernicious rage with purple fountains issuing from your veins, on pain of torture, from those bloody hands throw you mistempered weapons to the ground, and hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of airy word, by thee, old Capulet, and Montague, and made Verona's ancient citizen cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, to wield old partisans, in hands as old cankered with peace, to part your cankered hate: If ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away: you, Capulet, shall go along with me; you Montague, come this afternoon, to know our further pleasure in this case, to old Freetown, our common judgment place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart.  
  
:: everyone leaves the stage except Cid, Aeris, and Cloud.::  
  
Cid: Who set this ancient quarrel new aborach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?  
  
Cloud: Here were the servants of your adversary and your close fighting ere I did approach: I drew to part them: in the instant came the fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared; which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, who, nothing hurt withal, hissed him in scorn: while we were interchanging thrusts and blows, came more and more, and fought on part and part, till the prince came, who parted either part.  
  
Aeris: O, where is Romeo? Saw you him today? Right glad I am he was not at this fray.  
  
Cloud: Madam, an hour before the worshipped sun peered forth the golden window of thee east, a troubled mind drove me to walk abroad; where, underneath the grove of sycamore that westward rooteth from the city's side, towards him I made, but he was ware of me, and stole into the covert of the wood: I, measuring his affections by my own, which then most sought where most might not be found, pursued my humour, not pursuing his, and gladly shunned who gladly fled from me.  
  
Cid: Many morning hath he there been seen, with tears augmenting the flesh morning's dew, adding to clouds more with his deep sighs: but all so soon as the all-cheering sun should in the farthest east begin to draw the shady curtains from Aurora's bed, away from light steals home my heavy son, and private in his windows, locks fair daylight out, and makes himself an artificial night: black and portentous must this humour prove, unless good counsel may the cause remove.  
  
Cloud: My noble uncle, do you know the cause?  
  
Cid: I neither know it nor can learn of him.  
  
Cloud: Have you importuned him by any means?  
  
Cid: Both by myself and many other friends: but he, his own affections' counselor, is to himself-I will not say how true- but to himself so secret and so close, so far from sounding and discovery, as is the bud bit with an envious worm, ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air, or dedicate his beauty to the sun. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow, we would as willingly give as know.  
  
::Vincent walks onto the stage wearing a white shirt that's unbuttoned and tucked in his black silk pants that matches with his boots, holding his red coat in one hand::  
  
Cloud: See, where he comes: so please you step aside; I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.  
  
Cid: I would thou wert so happy by thy stay, to hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.  
  
::cid and aeris walk off the stage. Vincent walks up to Cloud with his head down::  
  
Cloud: Good morrow, cousin.  
  
Vincent: ::looks up:: Is the day so young?  
  
Cloud: But new struck nine.  
  
Vincent: Ay me! Sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?  
  
Cloud: It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?  
  
Vincent: Not having that which, having, makes them short.  
  
Cloud: In love?  
  
Vincent: Out-  
  
Cloud: of love?  
  
Vincent: Out of her favour, where I am in love.  
  
Cloud: Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!  
  
Vincent: ::sighs:: Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should without eyes see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? ::pats Clouds back and starts to walk off, but stops and looks around at the scene:: O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-walking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh? ::he turns to look at cloud::  
  
Cloud: No, coz, I rather weep.  
  
Vincent: Good heart, at what?  
  
Cloud: At thy good heart's oppression.  
  
Vincent: Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast; which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest with more of thine: this love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being urged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears: what is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell my coz. ::starts to walk away from him::  
  
Cloud: Soft! I will go along: and if you leave me so, you do we wrong. ::starts to follow him::  
  
Vincent: Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; this is not Romeo, he's some other where.  
  
Cloud: Tell me in sadness, who is that you love?  
  
Vincent: What, shall I groan and tell thee?  
  
Cloud: groan! why no; but sadly tell me who.  
  
Vincent: Bid a sick man in sadness make his will: ah, word ill urged to one that is so ill! In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman.  
  
Cloud: I aimed so near when I supposed you loved.  
  
Vincent: A right good markman! And she's fair I love.  
  
Cloud: A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit.  
  
Vincent: Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit with cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit, and in strong proof of chastity well armed she will stay sige of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor that, when she dies, with beauty dies her store.  
  
Cloud: Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?  
  
Vincent: She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste; for beauty, starved with her severity, cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is to fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair: she hath foreworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now.  
  
Cloud: be ruled by me, forget to think of her.  
  
Vincent: O, teach me how I should forget to think.  
  
Cloud: By giving liberty unto thine eyes; examine other beauties.  
  
Vincent: 'Tis the way to call hers, exquisite, in question more: these happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows, being black, put us in mind they hide the fair; he that is stricken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost: show me mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve but as a note where I may read who passed that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget. ::he waves and starts to walk off the stage::  
  
Cloud: I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt.  
  
::Cloud and Vincent leave the stage and they ready for the next scene::   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
